07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Bastien
Bastien is a minor character in the 07 ghost anime and manga series. He was Archbishop Jio's assistant and also personally oversaw the teaching of acolytes (people whom were to participate in the Bishop's Apprentice Exam). Frau was his pupil in the past, whom Bastien loved. Ironically, he is revealed to be a spy under Ayanami. He was killed by Frau in his Ghost form for his crime of using black magic to kill numerous murderers and other criminals whom sought sanctuary at the Church. After his funeral it is implied that he was reincarnated as a sprout and planted in the church's garden. Etymology His name could be a variant of the English name Sebastien, or a play on the English word 'bastion', which means something along the lines of 'defensive stronghold'. Appearance Physical appearance Bastien is presumably in his thirties or forties, as he looked to be in his twenties or thirties when Frau was a child. He is quite a tall man, only being a few inches smaller than Frau, who is 6 foot 2, which puts him roughly at a height of 6 foot, and has a slim build. Bastien has a long face with very pale skin, a long, thin nose, large mouth and thin lips. He has narrowed eyes, that appear either gray or a dirty-brown in color and small wrinkles around them showing his age. Bastien has short, straight, grayish-black hair that is parted in the middle with several of the bangs falling over his face. Clothing Bastien is always seen in his church clothes, which consist of a dark blue cassock with white trimming on the collar, under a long white outer cassock that hides his arms. The cassock is held together with a loose belt and a large, silver, rectangular brooch emblazoned with the carving of a cross. Bastien's clothing is slightly different from that of the other Bishops' as he wears a thick, blue leather belt round his shoulders and he does not wear the miter and veil (the 'hat' that the Bishops wear). Personality Bastien comes across as an extremely gentle person comparable to Labrador in that he is kind, caring and always willing to give support or advice to other less experienced Bishops or Acolytes, such as when he offers Teito advice when his Zaiphon fails instead of mocking him like the others. He has had this attitude for a long time as he refused to give up on Frau despite the latter being an ill-mannered child. He is quiet and friendly to those younger than himself, and seems to be rarely angered. When Teito destroyed the practice hall with his Zaiphon, he praises him instead of shouting, and puts him at ease about the broken Baculus by assuring him Frau broke many. However a much darker side of him is shown later in the series, and it's revealed that Bastien struggles to forgive. Bastien strongly believes in 'an eye for an eye', and this was shown by his attempts to murder criminals living within the Church as he did not think it just how they could live in safety while their victims (some of them dead) could not. He is also revealed to be a Barsburg nationalist, who believes that protecting Barsburg is the ultimate priority.In Kapitel 15, Ayanami says: "that man loves this country more than anything", and in Kapitel 16 Bastien says: "if there is something you view as more important than Barsburg than you do not deserve the right to wield the Eye of Mikhail". He sees God as being unforgiving and merciless,He says: "Once God has decided you ruin other lives with your existence, the only way a murderer like Aldo could atone for his sins was to pay with his life..." and his belief in this is so strong that he commanded Zehel to kill him, as a God must "not hesitate" when punishing others. Relationships Superiors Jio: It is unknown how long Bastien has been working for Archbishop, but he appears to respect and care for him, as he is seen making tea for him, and worrying about the Archbishop's blood pressure. Bastien seemed concerned with how the Archbishop thought of him, as he wrote a confession letter to the Archbishop begging for forgiveness. Ayanami: Bastien ever said to Teito and Hakuren that his loyalty to Ayanami-sama is absolute. It is possible that Bastien was once one of Ayanami's subordinates. Subordinates Frau Bastien describes Frau as a 'naughty child' who was always getting into trouble. During Frau's early years at the Church, Bastien would punish Frau whenever he misbehaved and didn't believe he was suited for priesthood. However, while others thought Frau was a bad child, Bastien believed that Frau's actions were a cry for help from a child whom could not find sanctuary. Bastien took pity on Frau and tried to steer him on the path of righteousness, despite the resistance he met, and believed Frau's gift was sent from God. He saw it as his duty to take Frau under his wing and train him to become a Bishop, and he helped to remind Frau what prayer and God was about, restoring some of the faith in God Frau had previously lost. Bastien was always very proud of Frau, and he promised that he will stay by his side forever after leaning of his skill when handling Kor. He adored Frau and regarded him as the most important person in his life. Bastien acts as a father-figure to Frau, having raised him as a child, and even though Frau is an adult, Bastien still treats him like a child, calling him a 'naughty boy', and sometimes disciplines Frau by hitting him when he does things he is not supposed to be doing. However, Bastien also sought to strengthen Frau's faith and cheer him up. When Frau was imprisoned, Bastien visited his cell and attempted to lighten the mood by making jokes. When Frau was imprisoned, Bastien was reluctant to believe he was a Warsfeil, and was egger to prove his innocence. Frau's significance to Bastien is shown when Teito is able to cause Bastien to change his dark ways by him simply pleading to him to stay with Frau. Even after death, Bastien was reincarnated as an Evie Tree in the Church, so he could stay by his disciples side. Abilities and Attributes Zaiphon Healing Zaiphon: Bastien has a healing Zaiphon,Kapitel 10 page 11, said by Castor. at which he is extremely proficient at. Bastien shows such precision and skill with his Zaiphon that he is able to remove a Kor in a manner that leaves the patient fully unharmed. He is a specialist at handling healing-based Baculus which allows the wielder to exorcise a Kor in a manner that simply binds as opposed to destroying it. Baculus: Bastien is an expect at healing-based Baculus. He was shown to be powerful enough with his Baculus to block an attack launched by Mikhail that destroyed a portion of the area around him.In Kapitel 17, Bastien uses his Baculus to deflect Mikhail's attack. Forbiden arts Despite the ban on practising dark magic, Bastien is extremely skilled at the forbidden arts. History Very little is known about Bastien's life before the Church, such as if he was raised there as a child, or if he came there as an adult. However, as he was working at the Church when Frau arrived, he must have been there for at least ten years. Ayanami's Intelligence Unit It is unknown when exactly Bastien became a member of Ayanami's intelligence unit, but Bastien himself has said it has been a long time.Kapitel 16. Early years at the Church Bastien appears to have been a teacher at his early years at the Church,In a flashback in Kapitel 16, Bastien was seen teaching a group of children about God. and Frau appeared to be one of his pupils. One day, Bastien was approached by a woman with a child that told him of a young Bishop that removed the Kor from her son's chest as he slept. Attempting to find this "little Bishop", Bastien caught Frau sneaking out of the Church with a Baculus and realised Frau was the child who had been helping those possessed by Kor. Impressed with Frau's skill, Bastien vowed to stay by his side and teach him how to be a Bishop. Appearances Anime Manga Manga Synopsis Bishop's Apprentice exam Bastien is first seen healing a woman who had been tainted by a Kor observed by several Bishops and Acolytes. He does so in a way that leaves the victim unharmed, which impresses everyone watching. During a Baculus training session Bastien appears before Teito where he advises him to try operating a Bascule while filling his heart with the desire to serve God. When Teito breaks the Bascule, Bastien states that the Bascule once belonged to Frau and that he need not worry about breaking it as Frau use to break many Bascules when training. Wars Attacks Bastien is next seen scolding Frau for bringing adult magazines into the Church library and decides to confiscate them. Regarding the recent murder of the former criminal Aldo whom had sought salvation at the Church, Teito asks whether the Seven Ghosts would kill Aldo in which Bastien states that although he cannot condone the culprits actions, Aldo was doomed as God does not forgive evil and that the only way for him to truly atone is to die. Frau's arrest As Frau is arrested Bastien arrives and pleads his innocence. His words are ignored and he is told to explain the situation to Jio. Investigation Subsequent to Frau's arrest, Bastien returns to the scene of the incident where he is met by Teito and Hakuren. When confronted by Teito, Bastien reveals that he is here to save his beloved pupil. An intrigued Teito then asks what Frau was like as a child which Bastien responds, "he was a naughty boy unsuited to become a clergyman." Bastien then begins to tell the story of how he met Frau after the Raggs War had ended. It is then learned that somebody had been leaving the Church grounds at night to heal Kor victims which was discovered to be Frau, prompting Bastien to promise he will always be at Frau's side upon learning this. The story is interrupted by one of his guards and Bastien asks Teito not to tell Frau about the story he just told, Teito agreeing. Bastien is next seen visiting the cell of Frau and assuring him that he will get him out of prison soon. He then touches the head of Frau saying the words "May God be with you." Death Bastien is discovered by Teito and Hakuren after they learn that their Bascules have been tainted with darkness. He then reveals himself as a spy and says he is to capture Teito in the name of the Barsburg empire where he is to be executed for treason. Bastien then subdues and in takes Hakuren hostage. Teito charges at Bastien only to be swallowed by darkness but the Eye of Mikhail awakens destroying the darkness around him. Mikhail attacks Bastien, gravely injuring him. Bastien then attacks a distracted Teito and begins to consume him with darkness. Teito begs Bastien not to forsake Frau which stops him with the vision of a young Frau being pierced. After this, Zehel (one of the Seven ghosts who is Frau) appears onto the scene. Frau questions the reason behind Bastien's actions, in which Bastien replies he could not forgive the criminals that sought sanctuary at the Church while the innocent people whom have lost their loved ones find none. The Wars within Bastien's starts to become hostile, and Bastien begins to realise the crimes he has committed. Saying one last goodbye to Frau, he commands the God kill him. Frau euthanizes him. Bastien's body is discovered by the Imperial guard, and Archbishop Jio recieves a letter of confession from him. He is buried in the Church cemetery. Reincarnation Bastien is hinted to have been reincarnated as a flower when Labrador brings a distinctive looking flower over to Frau stating that he (Frau) knows the color of this soul well. Frau in turn replies "I have to plant this in the sunniest part of the garden." References Site Navigation Category:Military members Category:Characters Category:Bishops Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Church members Category:Warsfiel Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Frau